GSD: 40k
by scouttroop
Summary: An Imperial Retribution class Battleship arrives in Cosmic Era after discovering the Night Lords are there and what revelation does the Imperium of man have in Cosmic Era. Rewrite of GSD Terran Empire
1. Arrival and Retrieval

**Arrival and retrieval**

**This is a rewrite GSD Terran Empire but the crossover will be with Warhammer 40k.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam seed destiny or Warhammer 40k, Bandai and Games workshop owns them.**

_It is the 41st millennium, in a grim darkness of a far future there is only war. The emperor of mankind wages a constant battle to protect humanity from the horrors of space, on the fringes of the imperium alien races lurk and plot and chaos daemons leak into our reality from the torment of the warp, all that stands in their way are the mighty space marines. They are more than mortal, they are steel and they are doom. They are the champions of mankind. _

Cosmic era 73 second bloody valentine war

A portal opens and an imperial retribution class battleship known as the Black freedom emerges from it then orbits the earth.

Bridge

"Welcome to cosmic era people of the imperium", a space marine captain of the Dark angels said to the entire crew.

"Hey Kira 3 Zaft Nazca class destroyers are coming are way", the sister of battle name Cassandra Alexandra warn him.

"Destroy all 3 of them", Kira ordered.

The admiral then ordered the crew fire torpedoes at the bridges which was a direct hit and destroying all 3 of them.

Space marine captain Kira Yamato then removes his helmet revealing he is a mirror counterpart of cosmic era Kira Yamato.

"Admiral I want the ship near Orb so we can retrieve Cagalli she is going to get married to that fool Yuna Roma Seiren and want my mobile suit ready", Kira ordered.

"Yes captain", the admiral said to Kira.

While Kira awaits his mobile suit he puts on the conversation between Yuna and Cagalli, the conversation is when Yuna said to Cagalli she can't be around Kira and Athrun because they are coordinators and forming an alliance with the earth alliance which is run by LOGOS.

"When we get our hands on him, he will be silenced", Kira said angrily.

Kira finally boards his mobile suit and Cassandra stops him for a minute, just to talk before he departs for Orb.

"Tell me Kira what's your plan?"

"To retrieve Cagalli before Yuna runs his heretical lips on hers, you keep me posted Cassandra", Kira said smiling inside his helmet.

"Well good luck then Kira", Cassandra said then she removes his helmet and kissed him in the cheek then puts his helmet back on.

"For the emperor", Kira said as his cockpit closes.

"Repent! For tomorrow you die!" he yelled out the battle cry of the Dark angels

"And we shall know no fear!" the other space marines of the chapter shouted.

The imperial battleship is finally near Orb and stops where it is not to be detected by anyone in Orb.

"Admiral I want you to keep the ship here and submerged until I return", Kira said and the admiral nodded.

"MSN-04 Sazabi your clear for launch", a female crew member said.

"This is Kira Yamato, captain of the Dark angels, launching", the Sazabi launches straight for Orb.

Orb

"Come on Cagalli", Yuna pats her in the shoulder so she can wave with him at the people of Orb.

While she does that she thinks back on the words that her father said to her right before his demise along with his followers.

Orb HQ

"Commander!" an officer alerted the commander.

The radar has picked up the Sazabi approaching but it will be too late to stop it anyway.

Orb wedding scene

Cagalli and Yuna are already listening to the words from the priest.

"I do", Yuna answered.

Cagalli was about to answer but the moment is about to get interrupted.

"It's no use the forces from HQ can't catch up to it", an officer shouted at the others.

"What is it? What's happening?"

"Protect lady Cagalli!" another officer ordered.

The M1 astray pointed their beam rifles only to have them all destroyed. The Sazabi arrives at the wedding scene.

"A red mobile suit", Cagalli said as Yuna hides behind her.

The Sazabi lands and crowd scatters and runs, one knocks the box filled with dove birds on the ground. The Sazabi then grabs Cagalli while Yuna panics and runs away from Cagalli.

"What are doing put me down?!"

Kira just ignores what Cagalli says and departs from the scene back to the retribution battleship. Yuna tries to order orb troopers to open fire at the Sazabi but they said they might hit her. All Yuna can do is watch as the Sazabi flies away with his would be wife.

With Kira and Cagalli

"You idiot put me down", Cagalli shouted.

2 MVF-M11C Murasame appears in the Sazabi's radar.

"Cagalli sorry about this", Kira opens the cockpit and lets her in.

"Wow this is a pretty amazing dress", Kira comment about her wedding dress.

"Kira shut it"

"Just hush and hang on", Kira cuts her off and speeds up.

"This is Orb forces HQ attention red mobile suit land immediately, red mobile suit land immediately", the guy in the radio said.

"No can do", the Sazabi activates the funnels and shoots down both Murasames out of the sky.

Cagalli panics when the Sazabi speeds up.

Orb navy

"Mobile suit incoming, it's the red mobile suit."

"A message from HQ the red mobile suit has kidnapped lady Cagalli from her wedding."

"What?"

"Lady Cagalli?"

"The red mobile suit did it?"

"Cease firing", one captain said.

The Sazabi then lands in the ocean where the retribution battleship is waiting for them. The Sazabi then boards the ship.

Inside the Black freedom

"They're in, well Sister Cassandra shall we be talking our leave?"

"Black freedom surface", Cassandra ordered.

Back on the surface the entire crew of the orb navy where shock to see a giant warship that surfaced, everyone in Orb are watching the live image of the ship. The gigantic warship then flies above Orb and some are taking photos of it before it departs to an unknown location. Some are saying they never seen a warship like that before.

**End**

**Ok this chapter is finished. Since this is a rewrite I will be keeping GSD Terran Empire around since some the chapters I will export and redo it. Kira's space marine armor is black instead of green like the others in the Dark angels chapter. The imperium having mobile suits like the Sazabi is when they acquired blueprints from various gundam universes they visited. The mobile suits cockpits have been adjusted for the space marines to fit. Cassandra Alexandra is from Soul Calibur but just mirror version of her and she is space marine Kira Yamato's love interest. Please review**

**Next: Fixing stuff **


	2. Fixing stuff

**Fixing stuff**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were Cagalli joins the Imperium of man. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter an imperial retribution class battleship known as Black freedom arrives. Next 3 nazca class destroys are coming but the dark angel space marine who was Kira Yamato from the 40k universe orders them destroyed. Soon after being near orb Kira launches from his Sazabi to retrieve Cagalli who was going to marry Yuna Roma Seiren and was successful. Well they allowed the people of orb to see their ship.

Unknown location

Inside the Black freedom Cagalli is having a bad conversation with everyone in ship including with Kira.

"What is wrong you people, that was really a dumb move, you guys should know better than that, kidnapping a country's head of state from her wedding practically makes you international criminals. Are you lunatics?! Who on earth ask you to do something brainless?!"

"Miss Cagalli", Cassandra tries to calm her down.

"Yeah we know it was reckless", the admiral said.

"But we really had no other choice", Kira said.

"Huh?" Cagalli angrily look at her mirror brother.

"These are crazy times Cagalli, if you insist on doing stupid things too then this universe will be in all sorts of trouble", Kira said while Cagalli angrily glares at him even more.

"What stupid things?!" she shouted at him.

"Kira", Cassandra touched him over what he just said to Cagalli.

"Somebody has to say Cassandra", he said Cassandra.

"What do you mean by stupid things?! I'm orb chief representative. I have so many things to worry and to think about and I do!"

"Do you think it's such a good idea to side with Atlantic federation? And that is really in orb's best interest that you get married to that heretic Yuna Roma Seiren? Do you believe in these things Cagalli?

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I get married now? I have no other choice, Yuna and Unato and the other ministers said too, we can let orb burn again. So this is path I choose to prevent that from ever happening again", Cagalli said her reason.

"So it doesn't matter what happens to other countries as long this is the only one standing", what Kira said made Cagalli go wide eye.

"And in that case, will it be ok for orb to level the plants or some other country as long it stays standing?"

No Kira it wouldn't, but I", Cagalli tries to say something.

"What about the things your father said?"

"I tried", Cagalli answered.

Kira then pulls out a ring that Athrun gave her but the ring came from the 40k universe and he places it in her hand.

"Sometimes we make the wrong choice and we never get to the path we should be in", Kira explains on what is right and wrong.

"Kira", tears are starting to stream down Cagalli's face.

"It's not too late to make things right. That's why I want you to join us Cagalli", Kira said while Cagalli sobs on his armored chest while everyone else watches.

Elsewhere images of the Sazabi and retribution class battleship began appearing in the news everywhere. Some may be searching for them in order to find Cagalli.

Back at the Black freedom

Cagalli is now wearing a sister of battle armor like Cassandra. The color of her armor is the same color as her hair and she is armed with a bolter and bolt pistol. She also gets to know the history of the Imperium thanks to getting something plugged to her head.

"You look good in that armor Cagalli", Cassandra said to her.

"Thanks Cassandra, but tell me what is your relations with Kira anyway?"

Cassandra then shows an image from the 40k universe that happened a long time ago. The image shows Lacus and Cassandra having a tug a war catfight over Kira.

"Oh so like Lacus your also in love with him", Cagalli said with awkward look in her face.

"Yeah but me and Lacus now share him and we become good friends", Cassandra said with a smile.

"Let's go Cagalli we have a mission down in the desert", Cagalli and Cassandra walked to the hangar and board the thunderhawk gunship.

The thunderhawk leaves the ship heads down to the surface.

"Captain you do realize it's not just the night lords we seek to destroy", the chaplain said to Kira.

"It's those heretics from LOGOS we also want dead too chaplain", Kira answered.

"Captain where near a village", the pilot said.

"Set us down at the entrance of the village", Kira ordered.

"I will serve the golden of terra for the emperor will protect me", Cagalli said holding the Aquila symbol.

"Quick learning Cagalli", Cassandra said putting on her helmet as did Cagalli.

All the space marines from the dark angels put their helmets on.

"Repent! For tomorrow you die!" Kira call out his chapter battle cry.

"And we shall know no fear!"

The thunderhawk lands and the hatch opens and the squad deploy at the village. Some of the villagers are terrified of them due to massive size.

"Dark angels we shall stay here for now", Kira said with his helmet on.

Cagalli then removes her helmet then some of the people ran up to her.

"Lady Cagalli", the children said to her.

"Hello everyone", Cagalli then hugs a little girl.

While Cagalli talks to them Kira watches images of the atrocities cause by LOGOS on the coordinators.

"For the preservation of our pure blue world?" a space marine terminator said.

"What pure blue world? And what kind of universe are they even living in?"

"What they only did is murder, genocide and heresy", Kira said to the space marine terminator.

"Lord Djibril is now the leader of LOGOS now", Kira said to him.

"A lot who are against him wants him dead and so do we", Cassandra said to Kira and he nodded.

Elsewhere

Dozens of zaft troopers and officers are seen dead and mutilated. Some of their heads are stick to a spear.

"We have come for you", a random night lord chaos space marine said to the pile of dead bodies.

At the same time they get their hands on zaft mobile suits and converting them into chaos mobile suits, like the zaku warrior which now as a demonic appearance. It had the color of night lords and has horns on chaos.

**End **

**This chapter is finish. Cagalli's and Cassandra sister of battle armored color is from an undivided order. Chaos forces will have mobile suits but they are mobile suits they got their hands on and made them into chaos mobile suits. Please review**

**Next: Cassandra's first love song**


	3. Cassandra's first love song

**Cassandra's first love song**

**Hey there everyone and here's the next chapter were Cassandra Alexandra of sisters of battle sings her song to everyone in Cosmic era. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing **

Last time Cagalli was angry at the crew of the Black freedom including the space marine Kira Yamato for kidnapping her from her wedding. She told them it's because she and her people didn't want orb to burn again so that's the path she chose to prevent that, but Kira mentions that's like saying who cares what happens to other countries and the Plants as long orb is the only one standing. Cagalli cried on Kira's armored chest after realizing her mistakes and so she joins the imperium. Next Cagalli now wears the sisters of battle armor colored after her hair, she had a brief conversation with Cassandra like asking what is her relationship with Kira. Then they head for the hangar for the mission in the desert. The thunderhawk lands on the surface and they stay at a small village, well some of the people recognise Cagalli and they went up to her. Kira and his fellow space marines watches the atrocities cause by LOGOS to the coordinators including the ones who were given normal lives. He says what they done is only murder, genocide and heresy. Meanwhile the Night lords kill off a number zaft troopers and turn zaft mobile suits into chaos mobile suits.

Desert village night time

The Dark angels including Cassandra and Cagalli are a sleep while sentries kept a watchful eye for intruders.

"Anything on your sights?"

"Negative brother."

Next morning

The thunderhawk lifts off because the sentries spotted invaders heading there way. It may be earth alliances forces coming to enslave the local populace. The thunderhawk is joined up with a squadron of Nephilim jetfighters.

"You have your orders pilots, eliminate them all and no survivors", Kira said to the pilots.

"Yes captain Kira Yamato", the pilots from the thunderhawk and the nephilim jetfighters confirmed to him.

" Brother captain next orders?" the chaplain asked him.

"Ready the broadcast chaplain, Cassandra will be preparing for her performance to everyone in cosmic era", Kira said to the chaplain and the others.

"Yes captain", the chaplain and the other space marines readies the broadcast.

Back with the thunderhawk and nephilim jetfighters, they see the invaders coming so they fire deadly missiles at them which incinerates them all.

"No survivors confirmed", the pilot from the nephilim jetfighters said.

"Good now head back to the ship", Kira order and they complied while thunderhawk comes back to the village.

Kira then heads back to Cassandra.

"Alright Cassandra your clear to start", Kira said as Cassandra runs back to the children.

Cassandra finally got back and children ran up to her and she embraces them.

"I promise you all something and now it's time to give it", she said to them with a smile on her face.

"What's is she going to do Kira?"

"You'll see Cagalli", Kira said with a smile on his face.

Cassandra then settles down with the children rested beside her. The chaplain and other space marines hits a button and a song plays. The song can be heard everywhere on earth, the plants, naval warships, space stations, space colonies and starships even the Black freedom can hear it too, even images are shown.

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart _

_Just like the memories_

_How I want here to be with you _

_Once more_

"Now here comes the good part", Kira said while Cagalli was surprise Cassandra can sing.

_You will always gonna be the one _

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go _

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

The people of the village are listening to Cassandra's song and it's beautiful, the children are snuggled on her. Everyone else of cosmic era doesn't know what to think about because who's better Lacus or Cassandra.

_Once in a while_

_You are in my dreams_

_I can feel the your warm embrace _

_And I pray that it will all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_And how I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

Some tears are streaming down people's eyes because Cassandra's song reminds them of the ones they lost during the last war and the current war now.

_Yah yah yah_

_You will always be inside my heart _

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Please don't say no_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_In my heart_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

Some of cosmic era is starting to think Cassandra will be the new singer of peace which means replacing Lacus Clyne for sure.

_Oh oh _

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one _

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Now and forever_

Cassandra is finish and everyone in cosmic era even some from blue cosmos and LOGOS claps their hands on Cassandra beautiful voice and song.

Back with the imperials

"Wow she was amazing Kira just like Lacus", Cagalli said after listening to Cassandra's song.

"I know but people in this universe might say she might become the new singer of peace", what he just said made Cagalli raise an eyebrow.

"You mean like replacing Lacus? Cagalli asked him.

"If there was a Cassandra Alexandra from this universe yes that will happen but sister of battle Cassandra Alexandra no because she is from a different universe like me", Kira said to Cagalli while overlooking the arrival of Cagalli's strike rouge at the Black freedom.

Elsewhere Heaven's base

"This is great get a hold of this young lady immediately", Lord Djibril said to his men.

"Right Lord Djibril", an earth alliance officer complied.

Zaft base

"Find and bring Cassandra Alexandra to me she might be useful to our cause", chairman Durandal said to captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva.

**I'm finished with this chapter, the song that Cassandra sang is First love by Utada Hikaru and Jessa Zaragoza. Utada Hikaru was the original singer of the song, Jessa Zaragoza was the second but she sang it in English. Cassandra sang the Jessa Zaragoza version. I hope you like and please review. If you readers want to listen to both of them go find the song in youtube. I redo this chapter by exporting it.**

**Next: Countering LOGOS and Zaft **


End file.
